In recent years, high strength steels, particularly manganese-boron steels have been developed, which achieve high strengths when hot formed with rapid cooling. Current mass production structural design for vehicles is dominated by such stamped metal, which uses section size, material gauge and grade, and typically spot welding to achieve performance requirements. To facilitate fuel economy improvement, supported by weight reduction, new concepts are needed to deliver fundamental weight reduction at a reasonable value.